


This is self indulgent fiction, and it makes me cry.

by GlassEater_Central



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassEater_Central/pseuds/GlassEater_Central
Summary: It's so fucking self indulgent
Relationships: None





	This is self indulgent fiction, and it makes me cry.

I walked through the woods where I had grown up. It didn't matter which forest it was, it was there. All my memories of playing with my friends, making forts and crossing streams came back with every step I took. It hurt with every step; I could remember all my friends that I had left behind, or grown out of. 

I started up a trail I remembered well, and pulled an apple off a nearby tree. Every fruit tree in that forest gave great fruit, I remember. I'd pick apples in the fall and make pies. I kept walking.

The woods were so beautiful. As a child I had never appreciated it, but living in the woods gives you an eye for detail and color. Now that I was older, I could see almost everything. There were berries on the side of the trail, and animals everywhere. 

More memories surfaced. I was running out of the house in my gray coat, and it was raining. I had an umbrella, and a bird flew down to sit on my head to get out of the rain.   
I was up in a tree, and my grandfather was there to coax me down.  
I was sitting on the cool dirt, and stimming with a piece of moss. 

I looked down at my walking stick that my aunt gave me. She knew I'd use it well, and she gave it to me in good taste. I had just left home.

I used the stick well in those woods. There were rough and rocky patches that were a challenge, even for someone who's been hiking their entire life. I stopped and rested occasionally, and wildlife crawled out of the bushes whenever I stopped. I think they had never seen a human before. They had such intelligent eyes.

I eventually got to a smooth path, one lined with moss. I knew this was it. The trail led uphill, and I took note of the kind of forest it was. Tall, thin pine trees with an undergrowth of ferns and moss. 

I reached the top and when I saw it I didn't even know what to say.

There it was. 

The being I had played with in the woods. It had always been there, some days more than others, but I could always feel it just over my shoulder. 

I don't even know what to call it. Imaginary friend, forest spirit, gaurdian angel? No matter what it was, I could see it so clearly.

It had soft hair and five eyes. Everything about it told me that I was at peace and finally in a safe spot. It spoke to me with a voice that brought tears to my eyes.

"Hello, Indiana. Do you want to go home?" It held out it's hand to me. I didn't even think about my next decision. It smiled at me, and folded it's fingers over mine.

As we sat on a cloud and rose over a hill, all the friends I left behind came into view, and they had their arms open. 

But then I woke up. 

I opened my eyes and saw my cracked curling and felt my covers on top of me. As I slowly sat up, silent tears fell to the floor.

Five eyes saddened and looked away.


End file.
